Mari Willow - Hungerspelen
by Mari0nette
Summary: .


Mari Willow

Jag sätter mig spikrakt upp i sängen och tar ett skakigt andetag.  
Med handen mot halsen försöker jag samla mina tankar och det tar några minuter att inse att allt bara varit en dröm, ingen slåtterdag och inga hunger spel, fortfarande sittandes i min säng kämpar jag med att lugna mitt bultande hjärta. Jag koncentrerar mig på att lyssna på regnet som smattrar mot min fönsterbräda, höra hur vinden sliter i trädens alla grenar och jag kan nästan se hur de hjälplösa löven falla ner till marken. Solstrålarna som smet sig in genom mitt fönster var en tydlig förklaring till varför jag kände mig så utmattad.

Med en suck lämnade jag sängen och klädde på mig. När jag var klar smög jag in till köket för att kolla om det fanns något att äta men som alltid var det tomt och det lilla som fanns kvar lämnade jag till min mor. Jag kollade runt i köket och såg det jag alltid såg, lika smutsigt och dammigt som resten av huset och jag funderade seriöst på att städa upp men kom på bättre tankar.

Den lilla storm som härjat under natten hade lämnat sina spår. Men det var inte någon överraskning, under de senaste åren har det varit en storm minst två gånger varje vecka och då var det här en liten storm. Inga träd som fallit till marken av vinden och inga hus som fått alltför stor skada. Det ända som visar på att det inte varit en rofylld natt var leran, som blåst upp på husväggarna, löven och plåttaken på skjulen som vridit sig lite i sin kamp mot ovädret. Jag tryckte bort den gnagande känslan i magen och började springa ner mot skogen.

Oftast brukar jag möta Gale Hawthorne i mitten av skogen för att jaga men idag hade jag gått hit tidigare än vanligt eftersom jag ville ha lite tid för mig själv för att reda ut mina känslor. Väl inne i skogen saktade jag ner på farten och gick i normal takt till mitt favorit träd, den enda eken i hela distrikt 12. Eken reste sig högt och brett över de andra trädens kronor och känslan, om hopp och skönhet och styrka, jag alltid får när jag ser det här trädet spred sig genom hela min kropp.

Med trädstammen tryckt mot ryggen gled jag ner på marken och blundade men så fort mina ögon stängde ut naturen och omvärlden för att välkomna det halvt trygga och halvt fruktade mörkret dök de upp igen, alla minnen som jag försökt radera och förneka träffade mig som en knytnäve i magen. Det värsta var att jag mindes hur det kändes att ta en annan människas liv och rädslan över att inte veta om de kommer hitta mig eller om jag i huvud taget kommer att överleva. Hunger spelen tog något från mig, något jag aldrig kommer få tillbaka och de lämnade mig med de hemska minnena om vad jag tvingats göra för att överleva. Jag hatade dem för vad de tvingat mig till och jag hatar dem fortfarande för smärtan och sorgen jag känner.

Jag borrade ner mina fingrar i jorden, tog ett djupt andetag och koncentrerade mig på Gale. Han hade alltid varit en vän men efter Hunger spelen och allt jag varit med om hade han funnits vid min sida som om han inte kunde hålla sig borta. Tanken på att han kanske kände något mer för mig gjorde mig varm och mina läppar drogs upp i ett leende. Jag måste ha suttit i skogen och låtit mina tankar vandra iväg för när jag hörde Gale komma vandrandes i lugn takt mot mig så var solen redan på väg ner.

Med ett leende på läpparna ställde jag mig upp och omfamnades av hans starka och varma armar, "Vad gör du här?" frågade jag med ansiktet ner borrat mot hans hals. Han höll om mig hårdare, kysste mitt huvud och backade så att han kunde kolla in i mina ögon. "Jag ville prata med dig men när jag inte hittade dig så gissade jag på att du var här." Han pausade och gav mig sitt mest djävulska leende, "Jag antar att jag gissade rätt". Jag grimaserade och skakade på huvudet åt hans charm men mitt hjärta rusade vid åsynen av hans leende.

"Jaha du hittade mig, vad var det du ville prata med mig om?" Jag backade ut från hans omfamning och korsade armarna med en frågande min. Han tvekade lite och började dra i nederkanten på sin T-shirt, den lilla gesten visade mig att Gale Hawthorne var nervös. "Vad är det? Du vet att du kan säga vad som helst till mig." sa jag och nyfikenheten speglade mitt tonfall. Han svalde ljudligt och en rodnad täckte han kinder, "Jo... de är så... jag... jag tycker om dig Mari" Han kollade ner på marken och jag tog ett steg närmare honom. "Gör du verkligen det?"

Nyfikenheten i min röst skuggades av osäkerheten och tvivlet jag kände och med ett litet leende på sina läppar tog han ett steg närmare mig och fortsatte, "Ja det är klart jag gör, när du var med i hunger spelen höll jag på att bli galen av rädsla eftersom jag inte visste om du skulle komma tillbaka eller inte. Jag älskar dig Mari och det har jag gjort från första början." Jag tog ett andetag och även om jag skulle ha velat stoppa det som hände så gick det inte, orden fick liv och flög ut. "Jag älskar dig Gale Hawthorne och jag vill aldrig vara utan dig igen."

Han omfamnade mig med en kyss och vi blev stående där i varandras armar och det var som om tiden stannade och jag kände en total och obrytbar glädje för första gången sen hunger spelen. Insikten och lyckan över att ha återfått den del av mig som jag trott varit borta fick mig att känna som om jag kunde sväva och jag ville aldrig lämna min trygga plats i Gales armar.


End file.
